User talk:Samsong
Hi, welcome to The Last Remnant Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Armorshell page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Merthos (Talk) 2009-07-16T14:33:13 Current progress Im right before the 6 bases fights now. But I'm grinding up on some combat skills for my 3 combat unions. I've noticed that some of my units don't gain HP as fast as I like to. Currently at BR 102 and several of my units has less then 1000 hp. Samsong 10:38, 25 July 2009 (UTC) : Discovered that monsters respawn after you have killed them all. Made it possible to get very high chain count. I gave around 600. Was nice with the 100% bonus on the skill xp. :Gaining stats (STR / INT / UNIQUE) is possible even when fighting low BR monsters if you link enough of them together (10-20). :Most I've linked is 29. The fight took forever, ended with over 150 monsters killed and about 30 captured monsters. I also got several skill and stat increases for almost all my units. Samsong 10:42, 25 July 2009 (UTC) RemnantTrainer I tried a new version of the RemnantTrainer from gfaqs that included Usage data. Unfortunately it only seems to be correct for Rush, the rest of the characters data don't match. :Rush showed Axe and One-Handed maxed at 5000 xp and lvl 32. :But David 1 didn't show have any weapons or wield usage. (He's one-hand wielding a sword) :Further down the list (ie Emmy) all the data is just garbage. The thread on the gfaqs forum is locked cause of 500 posts, so I can't post a bug report. TLR Hack Just noticed the HP value you put down, but that's not what intrigued me. It's that you put down a specific BR for the monster. What tool are you using to see that data? Zephyr 19:34, July 18, 2011 (UTC) : It's a tool I'm working on. I've been debugging the game code about Stat increases. And I made the tool while I to better understand how it works. Right know I can see the average BR of all the mobs in the battle, since the game stores the total number of enemy units and there total BR in one of the tables I'm reading. (Tbl 0x13B contains battle information as battle rank exp, enemy unions killed, total damage done, total damage taken, number of enemy units and the total battle rank of those enemys) : So if I fight a single mob I can see it's BR. I'm going to do some more testing and debugging to see if I can find out from where those values comes, to see if enemy BR change based on your BR. EXTRA chance to get bonus stats! 11 Chance High: 6.80%, Chance Low: 2.32% to get bonus stats Battle Rank:24 Encounter Rank:42 Enemy Units:1 Links:1 Battle Chains:215 UnitNo: 2 Torgal HP : 2.32% exp: 4717/4864 +33 lvl:32 +1 growth/bonus: 81702/12000 +1299 val:817 +13 Str:Hi 6.80% exp: 5195/5320 +35 lvl:35 +1 growth/bonus: 4248/100 +57 val:42 +1 Mgc: 2.32% exp: 4706/4872 +23 lvl:29 +1 growth/bonus: 3436/100 +39 val:34 +1 UnitNo: 3 Baulson HP : 2.32% exp: 4713/4864 +31 lvl:32 +1 growth/bonus: 67608/4000 +1186 val:676 +12 Str:Hi 6.80% exp: 5361/5472 +43 lvl:36 +1 growth/bonus: 4344/300 +55 val:43 +1 UnitNo: 5 Violet HP : 2.32% exp: 4425/4560 +29 lvl:30 +1 growth/bonus: 44789/2000 +797 val:447 +8 UnitNo: 6 Nora HP : 2.32% exp: 5925/6080 +32 lvl:38 +1 growth/bonus: 56216/4000 +872 val:562 +9 AP : 2.32% exp: 6054/6216 +24 lvl:37 +1 growth/bonus: 3936/200 +55 val:41 +1 UnitNo: 7 Rush Unq: 2.32% exp: 7326/7360 +58 lvl:46 growth/bonus: 3079/200 +100 val:29 UnitNo: 8 Blocter AP : 2.32% exp: 4821/4960 +25 lvl:31 +1 growth/bonus: 4725/600 +68 val:49 +1 UnitNo:10 Leshau HP : 2.32% exp: 4544/4704 +25 lvl:28 +1 growth/bonus: 44680/0 +660 val:469 +7 UnitNo:11 Pagus Str: 2.32% exp: 4627/4704 +23 lvl:28 growth/bonus: 2867/400 +100 val:28 +1 UnitNo:12 David AP : 2.32% exp: 5054/5208 +24 lvl:31 +1 growth/bonus: 4219/800 +50 val:42 +1 Turns:5 Enemy Units Defeated:1/1 Enemy Unions Defeated:1 Total Damage Done:55236 Total Damage Taken:8948 Battle Rank:24 Exp:319/500 (+39) ::Sounds like something fun to play with. I think Drake178 and Michael were working on something like that a while ago too (read a bunch of Talk pages while bored). I managed to grab their memory reading tool before it was taken offline, but I don't quite understand too many of its functions. I can see the Table you're talking about, though it doesn't display as much info. Mind if I take a look at your tool? I probably don't know enough about debugging and coding to be of any help though. Zephyr 20:09, July 18, 2011 (UTC) ::: I've put a copy on my web server so you can download if you want. http://rojeweb.no-ip.com/TLRHack.zip It's the source code and a compiled exe. It probably needs the latest C runtime library's installed since it's compiled with Visual Studio 2010. Just run it at the same time as the game, and it will automatically connect to the TLR.exe process and read from it. (It' also has some cheat functions, but they can be turned off with F-keys) ::::Thanks. Maybe I'll hunt them all down again to check their BR. Should be interesting. Ah, still so much to learn about this game~ Zephyr 20:40, July 18, 2011 (UTC) :::::Hopefully I will be able to extract all there BR without even fighting them. ::::::I think it should be possible. All of their base stats are already there, and I think the BR that they're set at may be linked to location. Just a guess though. Zephyr 20:47, July 18, 2011 (UTC) Sorry about this as I had meant to get back to you earlier (been busy with other things), but when I tried to use the tool, it popped out an error stating that it couldn't locate the procedure entry point CompareStringEx in the KERNEL32.DLL. Also, the "Battle Rate Modifiers". Table 63? One of the columns may be for equipment EXP (w8). w4 may also be for stat EXP. Just a guess though. Zephyr 16:21, August 5, 2011 (UTC) ::CompareStringEx requires Windows Vista or newer. I don't know why I used it since I usally just use the standard C strcmp that are independent on the operation system. I haven't spent that much time checking what the different values i tabl 063 does since they are all pretty much the same. I know that it takes your own battle rate as index and uses the value in column W7 to mutliply it with. But since column W7 is always 10000 (100%) it has no effect. I'll upload a new version that doesn't use CompareStringEx so you can test it. :::Yeah, I noted that after I posted the message... Curiosity got the better of me so I looked it up. After playing around with the other tool, I think I know which table has the enemy's individual BR. Try Table EE. Enemy units start at 0028 (unit 41). It also fluctuates a little bit per load, but I haven't really checked extensively while also varying my BR. Zephyr 21:09, August 6, 2011 (UTC) ::::Table EE is Battle Units and is populated at the start of every battle. And yes you can see the enemies BR there. But only the enemies you are currently in battle with. I'm looking for the origianal table where it is all read from. So far I have found table 07B that contains 3 different BR ranges and monster ID for every monster spawnpoint that is selected depening on your BR. But I still don't know how that is connected to the different areas/subareas and the different set of monster spawns for those areas. ??Monster Replace?? (Tbl 0x07B) Record Length 0x30 Record Count 0x357F 0x10 (2): ?? 0x1A (2): Monster No 1 0x1C (1): Monster 1 Rank Low 0x1D (1): Monster 1 Rank High 0x1E (1): 0x64? 0x1F (1): Battle Rank 1 0x20 (2): Monster No 2 0x22 (1): Monster 2 Rank Low 0x23 (1): Monster 2 Rank High 0x24 (1): 0x64? 0x25 (1): Battle Rank 2 0x26 (2): Monster No 3 0x28 (1): Monster 3 Rank Low 0x29 (1): Monster 3 Rank High 0x2A (1): 0x64? 0x2B (1): Battle Rank 3 :Hm. I had looked at the table before but I wasn't really sure what it was. It's definitely grouped by area, though it seems to be in "chronological" order. The order looks to be, from a quick glance, Regulars + Rares, Bosses, Quest spawns. Zephyr 17:58, August 7, 2011 (UTC) ::OK. Sifted through the list. I think this is the order: 0000-0005 - Yamarn Plain with Emma 000A-0050 - Ruins of Robelia (before Blackdale) 0055-00A0 - Gaslin 1 00A5-00FA - Dillmoor 1 00FF-0181 - Blackdale 1 0186-01E5 - Blackdale 2 (near Simarrionne) 01EA-0267 - Robelia (after Blackdale + upper area) 026C-02F8 - Firth Path + Final Fortress 02FD-0370 - Ivory Peaks 1 0375-044C - Fourth Path + Final Fortress + Fifth Path 0451-04AB - Southwestern Road 04B0-0533 - Mojcado Castle (default areas) 0537-06C7 - Great Subterrane 0662-06C7 - Great Sand Sea 06CC-0753 - Lavafender 0758-07C6 - Vale of the Gods 1 07CB-0843 - Gaslin 2 (Ravine) 0848-0843 - Gaslin 3 (Canal) 08BB-08B6 - Catacombs (Central + East) 095B-09E2 - Numor Mine (Great Tunnel + Undeveloped Zone) 09E7-0A41 - Numor Mine (Operations No.5) 0A46-0AB4 - Dillmoor 2 0AB9-0B1D - Ivory Peaks 2 0B86-0C76 - Vale of the Gods 2 0C7B-0CF3 - Heroic Ramparts 1 0CF8-0D93 - Blackdale Second Entrance 0D98-0E10 - Berechevaltelle 1 0E15-0E88 - Crookfen 1 0E8D-0F0A - Catacombs West 0F0F-0FFF - Mojcado Castle (areas unlocked by key?) 1004-1072 - Darken Forest (default area) 1077-1135 - Aveclyff (default) 113A-114B - Aveclyff (Wisdom's Echo Landworms) 115B-118A - Crookfen (Cosmos Maiden) 118F-11E4 - Numor Mine (Large-Scale + Excavation) 11E9-126B - Aqueducts (East Waterway + Third Channel) 1270-12CF - Heroic Ramparts 2 12D4-1338 - Berechevaltelle 2 133D-13A1 - Crookfen 2 13A6-13FB - Aqueducts - Central Sluiceway 1405-1527 - Flaumello Tower 152C-1671 - Yvalock's Nest 1676-1725 - Fornstrand 172A-17E3 - Aveclyff 2 17E8-1960 - Robelia 3 (unlock from Kate and Rhagoh) 1865-19A0 - Second Path - Final Fortress - Third Path 19A5-1A13 - Aqueducts (Disposal Tank No. 5) 1AC8-1A68 - Wyrmskeep + Lob Omen 1A60-1B26 - Darken Forest (cleared) 1B2B-1B39 - Mt. Vackel 1BEE-1BF5 - Fornstrand (The Distant Promise) 1BF8-1C66 - Seventh Path - Final Fortress 1C6B-1CED - Sixth Path 1CF2-1D60 - Sacred Lands 1D65-1DEC - Apex Tier 1DF1-1E69 - Grammi Tier 1E6E-1F09 - Metopon Tier 1F0E - Choros 1F13 - Eldritch Dragon 1F18-1F59 - Jhana Royals 1F5E-1F9A - Fiery Gates 1F9F - Cyclops Standard Model 1FA4-1FB3 - Idols 1FB8 - The Lost Remnant 1FBD-1FDB - Enlightened Seven 1FE0 - White Conqueror 1FE5-1FFF - Yamarn Plain 2003 - Raptor for Omnistrike 2008-2013 - Gaslin w/ Blocter 2017-2022 - Robelia w/ Pagus 2026-203B - Dillmoor w/ 4 Generals 20EF-206D - entering Blackdale 2071-208B - Blackdale vs. Idol 208F - Namul Niram (Story) 2094-20BE - Nest of Eagles 20C1-20CC - Aqueducts vs. Harpylia 20D0-20E6 - Gate of Hell 20E9-2103 - Jager + Lob Omen 2107-2153 - Base 1 outside 2156-2172 - Base 1 inside 2175-21B8 - Base 2 outside 21BB-21D5 - Base 2 inside 21D9-2238 - Base 3 outside 223D-2258 - Base 3 inside 225B-22C0 - Base 4 outside 22C4-22DF - Base 4 inside 22E2-2339 - Base 5 outside 233C-2356 - Base 5 inside 235A-23E3 - Base 6 outside 23E6-2400 - Base 6 inside 2404 - Cyclops 2409-245F - Koenigsdorf 2453-246E - Darken Forest (Anima) 2472-24E1 - Holy Plain 24E5-24FF - Idol Idol @ Seventh Path 2503-2616 - Final Battle variations 261B-2662 - Baulson 2625-2631 - The Dreaming Rose 2634-263F - Bravery and Loyalty 2643-2654 - When the Rose Blooms 2657-2663 - For Love the Bell Tolls 2666 - The Fiery Revolt 266B-267A - The War of a Thousand Years/The Hero 267F-26CC - Silver Falcons Pt. 1 26CF-273F - The Trade Route 2742-274E - Goodbye, Sweet Love 2751-277B - The Broken Seal 277E - A Voice from the Past 2783-279A - Blooming Flower, Singing Bird 279C-27EE - The Wanderer 27F1-2819 - The Standoff 281E - The Rainbow Bond 2823 - Frustrations 2828-283B - A Single Soul 2837-2743 - The Disappearing Knights 2846-2854 - Wisdom's Echo 2855-286B - At Hatred's End 286E-28AF - The Reviving Legend 28B4-290B - Silver Falcons Pt. 2 290E-2928 - The Desert's Legend 292C-2973 - Kate and Rhagoh 2977-29E5 - The Successor 29EA-2A00 - The Fated One 2A03 - The Tablet of Marshall 2A08-2A1E - The Slave Traders 2A21-2B04 - Love will Rise Again 2B07-2B66 - Infestation 2B6B-2BB3 - Silver Falcons Pt. 3 2BB6-2BF9 - Seeker of the Ancient Path 2BFC - The Fallen 2C01-2C11 - The Gates of Deceit and Sword of the Dead 2C15-2C44 - Hearts 2C47-2C5C - UFO!? (?) 2C60-2C97 - The Ladies of Bloody Alice 2C92-2C97 - The Villan and the Sightless Girl 2C9C-2CBF - The Distant Promise The rest look to be placeholders/dummied out monsters. Zephyr 22:42, August 7, 2011 (UTC) Monster Replace TBL 07B